Hair
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Lussuria Has A Problem With Squalo's Hair, And When Squalo Refuses To Cut It, Lussuria Has To Distract Him... Squalo X Lussuria //LEMON//


_**Hair.**_

_A/N: Hello, Hello, Nice To Meet You All. This Is My First Reborn! Fanfic So I'm Kinda Nervous... And I Know This Is Kind Of A Weird Pairing (Is It?) But My Friend Traumatized Me Into Thinking This Up…Anyway, I Hope You All Like It ^^_

Lussuria didn't like Squalo's hair. It was as simple as that. It was constantly distracting him from his house work (Being so shiny and all), not to mention the fact that it was _SO _out of style! (Long hair was _sooo _last year) The swordsman didn't seem to notice though, and that bothered Lussuria. He just couldn't have his beloved Squalo running around on missions with out-of-style hair!

He needed to fix it.

"Oh Squalo-Kun~" He called, hiding a pair of scissors behind his back. Squalo poked his head out of his bedroom door.

"_VOIIII, What do you want_?" He yelled. Lussuria suppressed a giggle.

"I need to talk to you about something important!" Squalo sighed/growled and opened his door.

"Fine. But make it quick, I'm tired."

"Kay~"

Lussuria skipped off towards Squalo's room, slipping the scissors into his pocket.

Squalo leaned against his closet door and sighed impatiently.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked. Lussuria, who was seated on Squalo's bed, looked up at him and smiled.

"It's about your hair…"

Squalo frowned and inspected a lock of his silver hair.

"What about it?" Lussuria smirked.

"It's… how should I put this…" He paused. "Not Cool…"

Squalo's eyes glinted dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Lussuria sighed patiently.

"Everyone knows that long hair was cool _last year,_ but this year," He flipped his hair gently, "Short hair is what's in." Squalo growled.

"Why should I care?!" Lussuria smiled and shook his head.

"I can't have people seeing you with outdated hair!" he cried, standing up and taking the scissors out of his pocket. Squalo's eyes widened.

"VOIII, what are you doing with those…?" He asked, unfortunately already backed into a wall.

"What do you think? I'm cutting it!"

Squalo's eyes were close to the size of dinner plates.

"You…You can't!!!"

"Watch me." Lussuria said dangerously. If there was anything to _never_ interfere with when it came to Lussuria, it would be style. Squalo swallowed hard and shook his head.

"VOIIII, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Lussuria asked, now uncomfortably close to Squalo's panicked face. He waved the scissors in front of Squalo and smiled. Squalo scowled.

"You're worse than Bel sometimes, you know that?"

Lussuria giggled.

"Just relax, I promise I won't cut you or anything." Squalo squirmed uncomfortably and tried to run past Lussuria's side. That only resulted in Lussuria trapping him against the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other still clutching the scissors.

_He needs a distraction… _Lussuria decided. _That always works…for little kids at least…_

Lussuria smiled. Squalo stopped squirming for a moment.

"Voiii, what?!"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, you just look adorable when you squirm around like that..." A blush worked its way to Squalo's cheeks and he looked away. Lussuria laughed.

"What's wrong, Squalo-Kun~?" He asked.

"Don't say stuff like that, it creeps me out…"

"Really?" he asked, grabbing Squalo's chin and forcing him to look back at him.

"Tell me, does this creep you out as well?" He asked, crashing his lips down on the swordsman's. Squalo gasped but didn't pull away; Lussuria was a surprisingly good kisser!

Lussuria's eyes widened behind his sun glasses, Squalo tasted of peppermint and sweat. (More or less because he had just returned from a rather long mission)

Squalo moaned and broke away to breathe.

"Voiii…" He said slowly between breaths, "What the hell was that for?!"

Lussuria licked his lips, savoring Squalo's taste.

"Maybe to distract you, maybe because I wanted to, who knows?" He smirked. "So, how about that haircut?"

"Never…" Squalo panted. Lussuria sighed.

"All right then…" He said, claiming Squalo's lips once more.

Squalo clumsily tried to match the kiss's rhythm, failing several times. Lussuria stripped Squalo of his jacket and under shirt, exposing his well sculpted chest.

"Oh my! ~" He exclaimed, "I didn't know you were in such good shape!"

"Shut up." Squalo murmured, his eyes slightly glazed over. Lussuria laughed, shrugging off his own coat and tossing it beside Squalo's. He leaned in towards Squalo's ear.

"Haircut?" He whispered, sending chills down Squalo's spine. He shook his head feebly.

That's when Lussuria's hand slipped into Squalo's pants. He yelped, arching his back.

Lussuria laughed and slightly tightened his grip on Squalo's hard manhood. The response was immediate. Squalo groaned and spread his legs farther apart, granting better access.

"Hm…now I understand why Xanxus always calls you a slut…" He murmured, slowly pumping his hand. Squalo cried out and tilted his head to the side, granting Lussuria better access to his pale neck.

Squalo bit his lip, he could feel the tension building in his lower abdomen and he groaned loudly.

"Hn…I-I'm…"

He frowned when he felt Lussuria's warm hand leave him.

"Not yet. That wouldn't have been much fun, would it?"

Squalo could only glare in response.

"Besides, you could always just choose the haircut!" He said happily.

"Fuck you…" Squalo groaned, "Finish what you start…"

Lussuria grinned.

"If you say so, Squalo-Kun~" He giggled, leading Squalo to his bed.

He pushed the silver haired man down on the bed and took a moment to admire his flushed form. He seemed so small among all the pillows, so lost, so…fragile… so different from the vicious blood thirsty warrior he'd seen so many times on missions together.

He loved it.

He had stripped Squalo of his pants and underwear, and gazed at his throbbing member longingly. It had been so long since he had been with a _live_ person, and he had to admit, it was almost as arousing. Almost.

"What?!" Squalo panted, looking up at him.

"Nothing... Have you done this before?" Squalo blushed and shook his head.

"Hm…all right…" He held out his index and middle finger towards Squalo.

"Suck."

"Wha?!"

"Just do it."

Squalo complied, sufficiently coating Lussuria's fingers with saliva. He smiled, spreading Squalo's legs.

"This might hurt a bit…" He warned. Squalo remained silent. Lussuria sighed and thrust both fingers inside Squalo, who grunted and bit his lip.

"You okay?" He asked, Squalo nodded.

Lussuria smiled gently and removed his own shirt, pants, and underwear. He poised himself over Squalo's opening.

"Ready?" He asked. Squalo nodded feebly. With that he thrust into him, causing Squalo to cry out in a mixture of shock and pain. Lussuria paused until Squalo gestured that he was okay to continue. Eventually the pain subsided and immense pleasure took its place.

Squalo writhed against the bed, twisting the sheets between his clenched hands. He soon felt the same welcome tension in his lower abdomen and he arched his back as he came. Lussuria came soon after, groaning deeply. Both men collapsed into each other's arms. In less than five minutes, Squalo had fallen asleep. Lussuria looked down at him affectionately and placed a kiss to his forehead.

Squalo awoke with a smile on his face, his whole body ached, but he felt good. He also noticed that Lussuria had left. He smiled to himself, inspecting his sticky body.

He would need a shower.

Squalo stepped (Or rather limped) into the bathroom. He was about to step into the shower when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He did a double take at his reflection and growled loudly.

His hair had been cut back down to jaw length. He sighed.

Xanxus was SOO Going To Kick His Ass.

_A/N: Well, did you like it? It was my first lemon. *Prays for good responses* Please don't be too hard on me you guys._


End file.
